Insert Strange Yet Witty Title Here
by Kidate
Summary: Konichiwa! I'm here with a Harry Potter Pokemon Crossover. Will be original, I promise. OH, and it says it's done by Dragon Rider that's my name on Pokemon Tower. Toodles! Rated Just in case
1. They are coming

**Insert Strange Yet Funny Title Here**

**Chappy One: It Begins…**

By: Dragon Rider

I would like to give a special call out to Satine89, for sticking around all this time! Arigato!

Also, I need to warn you. This is a Pokemon, and Harry Potter crossover. But it'll be original, I promise!

**I**

"AURORA!" Ash called, searching around the campsite. He couldn't find head nor tail of his younger sister. "Where are you!" He yelled, and strained his ears.

"WHAT!" The answer came, revealing that the girl was not far. In fact, she was three meters away. Three meters, strait up.

Ash turned his neck up, and was greeted by the bottoms of Aurora's hiking boots. "What are you doing up there?" He asked. "Never mind. Dinner will be ready in a few." Twisting his neck slightly, he could see a book in his younger sister's hand. It rivaled an encyclopedia in size, but it had illustrations on the front. "What are you reading, anyways?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" She joked. The redhead looked down, to see Ash looking back up at her, stubborn look coming across his face. Aurora sighed, knowing he wouldn't leave without her telling. Grabbing a hold of one of the thicker branches, she replied "Harry Potter 5."

"You're reading that AGAIN?" His brown eyes widened, as he gazed up at his sister.

"Well, number 6 is coming out in about a month, so I'm reading them all again." She replied, looking a bit bashful.

"How many times have you read it now?'

"34." She said proudly, (A/N: the number of times I'VE read it) as she struck a pose, and as the book began glowing slightly.

"Aurora…your book is glowing…" Ash said, pointing at the offending novel.

"What the-" the rest of her sentence was cut of, as a flash of light swallowed them up.

And they were gone. All that was left of them was a single book.

'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'

**II**

Harry Potter, at that very moment, was extremely bored. About ten minutes ago, he had taken to staring aimlessly out the window, the scar on his forehead parallel to the glass. Not that he was paying any attention. No, he was thinking. Thinking about all that had happened to him in the past six years. Granted, that could take awhile.

Well, that's not all together truthful. He wasn't paying attention UNTIL he heard the screams. And saw two people fall from the sky…right onto to Dursley's prized flower garden. Then, he was paying attention.

**III**

"Owww…" Ash moaned, clutching at his head. He looked around, and saw he was in a suburb of some kind. Looking to his right, he saw Aurora picking herself up, and looking around. "Where are we?"

Aurora shrugged, and looked at the street sign, which read 'Privet Drive'. "No way."

"What? WHAT!" He franticly asked the younger girl.

"What address are we at?" Aurora asked herself, looking at the mailbox. Painted in white letters, was 'Number 4, Privet Drive'. "There's no way…"

"No way WHAT?" Ash shouted, waving his arms wildly.

"What in the ruddy hell is going on here?" A thunderous voice boomed.

Aurora and Ash turned, to see four people approaching them. The oldest, a man with an amazingly think-yet-stubby neck and a purple face, glared at them. Next, was a longish blonde woman, and with enough neck for both her and the man. She eyed them, as though she expected them to point out a camera and yell 'Smile! Your on Candid Camera.' (A/N: I love that show!)

After them were two children, of around the same age. One was an EXTREAMLY obese boy, who (after closer inspection) look wider then he looked tall. The other, was a long boy, with hair that matched Ash's; jet black and messy. On his forehead, a lightning bolt scar could be seen. His green eyes stared at them with a mixture of confusion, and of mirth. Obviously, them falling on the flower garden caused him some level of enjoyment.

"Now way." Aurora repeated, staring at them all.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" The purple-faced man roared, glaring at each of the siblings in turn.

"Ask her, she's the one who seems to know what's happening." Ash said, nudging his sister.

"How should I know?" She shot back. The two began arguing, much to the confusion of the four watching.

**IV**

As the two strangers argued, Harry looked down the road. He could just see a flash of red and brown hair. To Harry's amazement, Ron and Hermione were coming down the street, followed closely by Remus Lupin, Moody, and Tonks. As they say him outside, they picked up speed, and were now running.

"HARRY!" He heard Hermione shout, as she and Ron made their way up the driveway. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon's attention too.

"NO! Not more of you freaks!" He half-moaned-half-yelled, as Hermione attached herself to Harry, and Ron immediately began talking to him. "All of you, LEAVE THIS INSTINT!" Vernon shouted, startling the arguing teens.

The red-haired girl took a fresh look around, finally noticing the new arrivals. After a few seconds of 'No way'-ing, she finally shouted "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Lupin bent down and began talking to the two. Harry stopped watching them, to pay attention to his own conversation.

"—it was so cool! But you haven't heard the best part yet!" Ron was saying, broad smile on his face. Harry, not mentioning that he hadn't heard anything, simply replied with a 'what?'

"Percy came crawling back over the summer. Had to BEG dad to come back. It was wicked." Ron's smile grew (if it was possible) even wider.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, come on, we've got to go." Tonks voice carried over to them, calling them. As Harry walked down the driveway, he could hear Moody talking to his relatives, telling them that he would be leaving. Of course, that didn't bother them in the slightest.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked his friends.

"Dumbledore set up a port key farther up, in an old lot. We can get to the Order from there." Hermione answered.

That's when Harry noticed that Lupin was leading the two teens with them. The older one, a boy, was looking around and at the younger one, a girl, with confusion. The girl had a huge smile on her face, like the kid who was told they could live in the candy shop.

Finally, the girl noticed him looking at her, and smiled. The boy also noticed, but just seemed all the more confused.

"Uh…Professor Lupin?" Ron ventured, staring at the new arrivals. Lupin replied with a cheery 'yes?' "Who are they?" He pointed to the strangers.

The girl spoke up. "I'm Aurora, and this is my brother, Ash." Upon saying the boy's name, she poked him in the ribs, and he gave a small jump. Then, he glared at his sister, muttering something under his breath.

"Why are you guys coming with us?" The siblings shrugged.

"Ask him." Aurora said, pointing to Lupin.

"Dumbledore wanted to see them. He told us they would be here." Lupin replied.

"Oh." Ron continued walking.

"Were here!" Tonks shouted from the front, pointing to a lot in front of them. "The port key should be here somewhere…"

"Here." Lupin said, pointing to an old baseball cap. "Okay, everyone grab hold. We'll be going in a minute. Everyone get ready."

Harry grabbed the brim with two fingers, as did Ron and Hermione. The three adults each put a hand on to, and Harry heard Tonks explaining what to do.

"Just put a finger or so on, that's it. Now, just wait for it…"

Moody began the countdown. "We'll be there in five, four, three, two, and one."

Harry felt the now-familiar jerk behind his navel, as the port key transported them to Grimmauld Place.

**V**

A/N: Okay, I know that wasn't great. But, hey! It was my first stab at a crossover. It wasn't THAT bad, was it? T-T Anyway, review, review, review. Comments welcome, flames are not. Thank you!

AGES;

Ash; 16

Aurora; 15

Harry; 16

Ron; 16

Hermione; 16

Lupin; 3-?

Moody; 6-?

Tonks; 2-?

All others; shrug

May the blessings of many purple ducks be with you, ( )

Drgn Prncss ( )


	2. Returns

**Insert Strange Yet Witty Title Here**

_By: Drgn Prncss_

_Chappy 2_

_Meetings of Many_

_Thanks too:_

_Satine89: That's a GREAT name (wish I had thought of it). Don't worry, I'll get a couple more characters in here. _

_Shebythedogdemoness: Did I spell that right? Wahoo! I have power! dances happily Anywho, glad you like it. I update for my fans! _

_Fjord Cannon: Glad you like it. You write very short reviews though…_

_Turtle Sister: What do you mean by that? sniff Do you not like it?_

_Sarahbearzs: Hello! Yeah, I know it's not great. That's why I had my doubts about continuing. _

_Gothic Meowzi: Glad you like my choices. See! I'm updating! _

_ONTO THE BOOK! (It's not a show anymore.)_

………………

"Well, welcome to number 12, Grimmauld Place." One Albus Dumbledore said calmly, in complete contrast to the two agitated teens in front of him. The said teens gave to quick and distracted 'Konichiwa's, and listened closely to the old wizard in front of him.

"Now, I know who you are, Aurora and Ashura (Ash scowled at his full name) Ketchum. I also know the Mr. Ketchum here is the Chosen One of your world. (Both siblings straitened up straighter. Aurora had heard the story from Ash and Misty) Now, I have brought you here, and hope you will join us in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, not missing a beat at the teens shocked faces.

Aurora spoke up. "But you wouldn't have brought us here for no reason. Alternate Universe interaction is highly discouraged, unless in a time of high crisis for both." After this little speech, she sat, wide eyed. "How did I know that…?" She asked.

Ash stared at her. "Are you getting your memory back?" He asked. Aurora shrugged. (A/N: I'll explain at the bottom. No peaking!)

Albus merely smiled. "Yes, that's true. You're world is about to hit a bit of trouble. Nothing serious, but we felt it better to get you out of there. Now, I'm afraid I must be going. I'm sure Molly has come up with a couple of rooms you can stay in. If you have any questions, I'm easily reachable, just ask one of the adults."

"What about Hogwarts?" Ash asked.

Dumbledore looked back. "I was assuming that you would want a little more time to make this decision."

Aurora snorted, and Ash glared at her. "I think joining Hogwarts would be fine." He said calmly. His sister nodded.

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well. You will gain a letter at the same time the others will. It will contain a list of subjects you wish to study, and a book list for those you do. I suggest you look over some of the subjects you find interesting. Also, you will gain a key, for some money in Gringauts. (I know I spelled that wrong…) This will be for books, uniforms, wands, and other supplies. Now, I bid you farewell." And slipped out the door.

The two siblings shrugged at each other, than walked out after him, in all the chaos.

……………

"C'mon on Mum! Can't you tell us what _he'_s doing? We'll find out anyway!" Ron's voice cried, drifting from downstairs. Harry sat in Sirius's room. He wanted to leave…but at the same time he didn't.


End file.
